mythological_creationsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сильфы
Этимология названия The word is possibly a portmanteau from Latin sylvestris and nympha, sylvestris being a common synonym for sylph in Paracelsus. Anthon and Trollope note a similar usage in the Aeneid, where silvestris is taken as an elliptical form of nympha silvestris ("forest nymph"). Jacob Grimm uses this phrase as a gloss for the Anglo-Saxon wudu-mær (roughly equivalent to "woodmare"), which he also takes as a metaphorical name for an echo. Jan Baptist van Helmont, a near contemporary of Paracelsus and coiner of the word "gas", uses sylvestris in the sense of "wild" to describe gaseous emissions, which may be connected to the Paracelsian usage.Thorpe's Northern Mythology connects the adjective sylvestres and the related silvaticas to European wild man legends. A related idea is that "sylph" is from a hyper-urbane respelling of a Latin neologism silves, but in either case this connection to the Latin root silva ("forest") is supported by Paracelsus' use of sylphes as a synonym for schrötlein, a German word for a tree spirit or especially an earth spirit in his Liber de Sanguine ultra Mortem. An alternative theory is that it derives from the Ancient Greek σίλφη (silphē), which a number of etymological sources gloss as "moth", though the most authoritative reference for Ancient Greek, A Greek–English Lexicon, is unaware of this sense and defines it as a "cockroach" or "book worm". French etymological sources often derive it from a Latin word sylphus, glossed as "genius" (in the Latin sense, a type of spirit) and only known from inscriptions rather than literary Latin. The Deutsches Wörterbuch however indicates that this idea arises from a 19th-century misreading of the inscription in question. Similarly, the σίλφη etymology can be dismissed from the lack of an objective historical and thus semantic connection. The idea of an intentional portmanteau is also considered doubtful, though extensive evidence can be found that indicates that Paracelsus considered the various sylvan spirits and wild men of legend to be examples of sylphs, which he occasionally took to be earth elementals rather than air elementals. Мифология В алхимической и теософской традиции так зовутся духи воздуха, вместе с гномами, саламандрами и ундинами составляющие "алхимический квартет". У сильфов стрекозиные крылья; именно их почему-то чаще всего путают с фейри. Утверждается, что сильфы живут на островах, омываемых воздухом. Появляются они и исчезают с быстротою молнии. В книге Мэнли П.Холл сказано: "Когда мудрецы говорили, что сильфы, четвертый класс стихийных духов, живут в элементе воздуха, они имели в виду не естественную атмосферу земли, а невидимую, неосязаемую духовную среду — эфирную субстанцию, составляющие которой подобны земной атмосфере, но гораздо тоньше. В последнем разговоре в платоновском диалоге «Федон» приговоренный философ говорит: «Среди многих живых существ, которые населяют Землю, есть и люди: одни живут в глубине суши, другие — на краю воздуха, как мы селимся на берегу моря, третьи — на островах, омываемых воздухом, невдалеке от материка. Короче говоря, что для нас и для нужд нашей жизни вода, море, то для них — воздух, а что для нас воздух, для них — эфир. Зной и прохлада так у них сочетаются, что эти люди никогда не болеют (Парацельс с этим не согласен — замечает Мэнли Холл) и живут дольше нашего. И зрением, и слухом, и разумом, и всем остальным они отличаются от нас настолько же, насколько воздух отличен чистотою от воды или эфир от воздуха. Есть у них и храмы, и священные рощи богов, и боги действительно обитают в этих святилищах и через знамения, вещания, видения общаются с людьми. И люди видят солнце, луну и звезды такими, каковы они на самом деле. И спутник всего этого — полное блаженство». В то время как считали, что сильфы обитают на облаках или в окружающем воздухе, их истинным домом являются вершины гор. В заметках редактора к книге Сальверте «Оккультные науки» Энтони Тодд Томсон говорит: «Феи и Фейри очевидно скандинавского происхождения, хотя имя Фейри (Fairy) скорее всего является производным от персидского Пери, вымышленного благожелательного существа, охранявшего людей от возмездия злых духов. Предполагалось, что эти маленькие воздушные существа, красивые и подвижные, благотворны в плотском союзе со смертным и населяют область, называемую Фейри-Земля. Появляясь время от времени на земле, они оставляют следы своих визитов на прекрасных зеленых лужайках, где влажные газоны носят отпечатки их танцев при луне». Сильфам древние приписывали труд моделирования снежинок и собирания облаков. Последнее они совершали с помощью ундин, поставлявших влагу. Ветры были их экипажами, и древние называли их духами воздуха. Они высочайшие среди стихийных духов, и их родные элементы вибрируют с наибольшей частотой. Они живут сотни лет, а некоторые даже тысячу лет и никогда при этом не старятся. Вождь их зовется Паралда, и живет он на высочайшей горе земли. Женские особи сильфов называются сильфидами. Многие полагали, что сильфы, саламандры и нимфы были причастны к оракулам древних; и, может быть, они были как раз теми, кто говорил из глубин земли и с воздушных высот. Сильфы иногда принимают человеческий облик, но только на непродолжительное время. Они меняют свои размеры, но, как правило, они не больше человека, а часто и значительно меньше. Говорят, что сильфы часто принимали людей в свое общество и позволяли жить там значительное время. Парацельс писал о таком происшествии, но, конечно, этого не случалось, пока человек был в своем физическом теле. Некоторые считали, что Музы греков были сильфами, потому что эти духи собираются вокруг ума мечтателя, артиста, поэта и вдохновляют его тайным знанием красоты и работы Природы. Сильфам отдан восточный край света. Характер у них радостный, изменчивый, эксцентричный. Редкие качества, отмечающие гениальных людей, происходят от сотрудничества с сильфами, но при этом добавляется и непоследовательность сильфов. Сильфы работают с газами в человеческом теле и косвенно с нервной системой, где и проявляется их непостоянство. Они не имеют постоянного дома бродят с места на место. Стихийные духи-кочевники, невидимые, но вездесущие силы в разумной активности вселенной. В популярной культуре *В мире Ведьмака сильфиды — раса нелюдей, обитающая в лесах. *Присутствуют в играх Brave Frontier, Final Fantasy, Dungeons and Dragons, Megami Tensei, Tales of Symphonia и других. *Присутствует в манге и аниме Black Clover. Галерея Сильфы1.jpg Сильфы2.jpg Сильфы3.jpg Сильфы4.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Духи Категория:Элементали Категория:Бестелесные Категория:Средневековая мифология Категория:Европейская мифология Категория:Фэйри